But, M le maire
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Eine MontreuilsurmerStory, slashy,M. Madeleine und Javert spielen miteinander Katz und Maus. Nur, wer ist die Katze?


„**But, Monsieur le Maire..."**

von Michelle Mercy

_Eine Montreuil-sur-mer-Story, slashy,_

_M. Madeleine und Javert spielen miteinander Katz und Maus. Nur, wer ist die Katze?_

_Die Jungs gehören Hugo und noch nicht einander._

_Ort der Handlung: Montreuil-sur-mer, Zeit: 1822, irgendwann zwischen dem Vorfall mit Fauchelevent und Fantines Verhaftung._

_Die benutzten Dialoge sind der Übersetzung von Paul Wiegler und Wolfgang Günther entnommen._

„Merde," sagte M. Madeleine laut und vernehmlich und erntete damit einen irritierten Blick seines Vorarbeiters. Noch nie hatte jemanden den Bürgermeister fluchen gehört. Doch der Anlaß gab durchaus Grund zum Fluchen.

Der Vorarbeiter hatte die Bescherung vor wenigen Minuten entdeckt und dann seinen Bürgermeister und Chef gerufen. In dem Keller ganz hinten, den kaum einmal jemand betrat, stapelten sich Fässer, einige aus Spanien mit Sherry, andere aus Schottland mit Scotch. Eine Fabrik, welche Jett herstellte, hatte kaum Verwendung für solche Mengen von Alkoholika aus fremden Ländern. Wäre der Vorarbeiter nicht zufällig beim Überprüfen der gelagerten Gegenstände auch in diesen Keller gekommen, wären die Fässer wohl noch eine Weile unentdeckt geblieben.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir, daß Sie irgendwo ein Zollsiegel sehen," flehte Madelein fast verzweifelt, doch der Vorarbeiter schüttelte nur bedauernd seinen Kopf.

Madeleine starrte eine Weile stumm auf die Fässer. Er hatte genau zwei Möglichkeiten: er konnte gar nichts tun, hoffen, daß der Vorarbeiter den Mund hielt und ignorieren, was er gesehen hatte auf die Gefahr hin, daß es auffliegen würde. Dann würde es eine unangenehme Untersuchung geben, und möglicherweise würde man auf die Idee kommen, auch seine Vergangenheit zu durchleuchten, die er offiziell nicht hatte. Oder er konnte die Polizei alarmieren wie es seine Pflicht wäre.

Madeleine seufzte leise. „Bitte gehen Sie und holen Inspecteur Javert hierher."

Der Vorarbeiter nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Madeleine betrachtete die Fässer, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Wie immer, wenn ihn seine Amtsgeschäfte mit Javert zusammenführten, konzentrierte er sich darauf, ganz und gar der Bürgermeister und Fabrikbesitzer zu sein, und alles, was er sonst noch war, besonders stark zu unterdrücken. Seit jenem Vorfall mit Fauchelevent und dem Karren hatte er das Gefühl, daß Javert ihn noch genauer beobachtete. Irgendwann würde ihm die Erkenntnis kommen, daß sie sich und vor allem wo sie sich schon begegnet waren, und dann war es vorbei mit „Monsieur le Maire".

Madeleine war zusammengezuckt, als der neue Polizeichef sich bei ihm vorgestellt hatte, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen, als er sah, daß Javert sich nicht an ihn erinnerte. Nur war es jetzt, als würde die Erinnerung zurückkehren...

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, M. le Maire?" Inspecteur Javerts tiefe Stimme unterbrach die Gedankengänge des Bürgermeisters.

„Ah, Javert, gut, daß Sie da sind," begrüßte Madeleine ihn und war ganz der Mann, für den ihn Montreuil-sur-mer hielt. „Sehen Sie sich diese Bescherung an."

Javert warf einen Blick auf die Fässer. „Ziemlich eindeutig Schmuggelware. Wie lange wissen Sie davon?"

Madeleine hob die Augenbrauen, griff betont langsam in seine Rocktasche, zog seine Uhr heraus, klappte sie auf und sagte: „Seit ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten."

Der Blick, den Javert ihm zuwarf, war gerade so eben nicht unhöflich.

„Mein Vorarbeiter hat es eben erst entdeckt," fuhr Madeleine etwas versöhnlicher fort. „Sie können sich vorstellen, daß sich meine Begeisterung darüber in Grenzen hälft, daß jemand meine Fabrik für ein Schmuggellager hält."

„Hhm," machte Javert. „Haben Sie irgendwelche Ideen, wer das Zeug hierher geschafft hat?"

„Ich wünschte, ich wüßte es. Ich zerbreche mir seit fünfzehn Minuten den Kopf darüber. Außerdem quält mich die Frage, weswegen jemand ausgerechnet hier ein Schmuggellager einrichten sollte. Wir sind doch viel zu weit vom Meer entfernt, das wäre doch wenig sinnvoll."

„Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen widerspreche, M. le Maire, aber die Ware hier zu lagern, ist sogar eine ausgesprochen gerissene Idee. Jeden Tag verlassen Wagen mit Lieferungen an Ihre Kunden in ganz Frankreich Montreuil. Hier ein Faß zusätzlich auf einem Wagen, dort zwei, wem sollte das auffallen?"

„Mein Gott, Javert, Sie denken ja wie ein richtiger Verbrecher."

„Wenn man Verbrecher jagt, muß man wissen, wie sie denken," antwortete Javert steif.

„Ich sollte wohl besser meinen Vorarbeiter anweisen, daß er einen Wagen anspannen läßt, damit Sie die Fässer abtransportieren können." Madeleine klang, als wollte er die lästige Angelegenheit hinter sich bringen.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, M. le Maire, diese Fässer sollten hier bleiben."

„Sie wollen sie nicht beschlagnahmen?"

„Ich will den Schmuggler entlarven. Und ich will wissen, woher die Ware kommt. Das geht aber nicht, wenn er weiß, daß wir wissen, wo er seine Ware versteckt."

„Und was genau haben Sie vor?"

„Ich werde diesen Keller überwachen, sehen, wer kommt, um die Fässer zu holen und dann denjenigen beobachten, um zu erfahren, woher er seine Ware bezieht."

Großartig, dachte Madeleine, das fehlte gerade noch, tagelang die Polizei im Hause zu haben! „Das ist ein genialer Plan," sagte er laut, „wieso bin ich da nicht von allein darauf gekommen?"

„Man kann nicht erwarten, daß ein Mann wie Sie die Gedanken eines Verbrecher nachvollziehen kann."

„Ich kann mich doch darauf verlassen, daß Sie mich über Ihre Ermittlungen unterrichtet halten?" Madeleine hatte noch nicht einmal gezuckt.

„Selbstverständlich, M. le Maire."

XXX

Mit tiefem Mißfallen blickte Javert auf den schlafenden Bürgermeister herunter. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte jemand nach den Fässern gesehen, ein Arbeiter der Fabrik namens Albert Micoud. Ihn galt es jetzt, im Auge zu behalten, und das war wichtig genug, um es Madeleine sofort mitzuteilen; immerhin war er nicht nur der Bürgermeister, sondern auch der Besitzer der Fabrik und sollte wissen, was seine Arbeiter so trieben.

Also war Javert hinüber gegangen in den kleine Haus, das Madeleine benutzte. Die Portiersfrau war nicht anwesend, sie besuchte ihre hochschwangere Tochter in Aras. Javert war, um durch sein Klopfen nicht das anliegende Krankenhaus zu wecken oder Micoud aufmerksam werden zu lassen, einfach hineingegangen, hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, daß die Privaträume des Bürgermeister so bescheiden waren, daß er plötzlich in dessen Schlafzimmer stehen würde.

Nun sah er auf diesen herab und wußte, daß er sich eigentlich bemerkbar machen mußte, doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Endlich einmal konnte er Madeleine in Ruhe betrachten. Noch immer war er sich nicht vollkommen sicher, daß er sich nicht irrte. Fauchelevent und sein Karren, das Wissen, daß Javert die Gesichtszüge des Bürgermeisters vom ersten Moment an bekannt vorgekommen waren, und dann auch noch dieser Name, Madeleine, wie Marie-Madeleine, die reuige Sünderin...

In diesem Moment öffnete Madeleine die Augen, erblickte Javert, öffnete den Mund, um aufzuschreien, unterdrückte jedoch den Schrie irgendwie und gab nur einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. Das war ein Alptraum, das mußte ein Alptraum sein! Javert mitten in der Nacht an seinem Bett stehend, daß konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten. Trotzdem schaffte Madeleine es, sich zusammenzureißen. „Meine Güte, Javert, Sie haben mich gerade zu Tode erschreckt," brachte er hervor. „Tun Sie das bitte nie wieder. Es wäre überaus bedauerlich, wenn ich Sie mit einem Einbrecher verwechselte."

Javert hatte das Erwachen des Bürgermeisters aufmerksam beobachtet, doch es gab keinen Hinweis über das hinaus, was ihm sowieso schon verdächtig erschien, daß Madeleine nicht war, was er vorgab zu sein. „Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, Sie zu erschrecken, M. le Maire."

„Und was führt Sie sonst hierher?"

„Ich weiß jetzt, wer die Fässer lagert."

„Dann bin ich gespannt." Madeleine setzte sich etwas auf. „Welchen meiner Arbeiter werde ich also entlassen müssen?"

„Der Mann heißt Albert Micoud, und es wäre mir lieber, wenn Sie ihn erst entließen, wenn er mich zu seinen Hintermännern führt."

„Wie wollen Sie vorgehen?"

„Beobachten, verfolgen, festnehmen," antwortete Javert knapp.

Ehe Madeleine wußte, was er eigentlich sagte, war es heraus. „Ich würde Sie gerne begleiten."

„Wozu?" fragte Javert mißtrauisch.

„Es betrifft meine Fabrik und meine Verantwortung für diese Stadt, wenn Montreuil dabei ist, sich in ein Schmugglernest zu verwandeln."

„Wie Sie wünschen, M. le Maire," antwortete Javert. „Sobald sich etwas ergibt, werde ich Sie informieren. Ich wünsche noch eine angenehme Nacht."

Er verließ das Haus, und Madeleine atmete erleichtert auf. Für einen langen Moment hatte er wirklich gefürchtet, alles wäre vorbei. Aber aus welchem absurden Grund hatte er darum gebeten, Javert begleiten zu können? Es würde alles andere als einfach werden, sich bei einer solchen Zusammenarbeit zu verstellen, und sein Amt erforderte es auch nicht. Andererseits konnte es nie verkehrt sein, seine Feinde besser kennenzulernen...

XXX

M. Madeleine hatte gerade mit einem Brief an seinen Lieferanten in Norwegen begonnen, als Javert das Büro betrat. „Unser Mann verläßt gerade die Stadt," meldete er. „Ich habe draußen zwei gesattelte Pferde, wenn Sie mich also wirklich begleiten wollen, M. le Maire..."

„Ich komme," antwortete Madeleine und warf sich seinen Mantel über. Der Gedanke zu reiten, bereitete ihm allerdings einiges Unbehagen. Er hatte bestimmt fünfundzwanzig Jahre nicht mehr auf einem Pferd gesessen, und damals war es auch nur eine alte, sehr gutmütige Stute gewesen, die seinem Dienstherren gehörte, und mit der er die abgeschnittenen Äste der Bäume von den Obstplantagen gezogen hatte.

Die beiden Pferde, die vor der Tür standen, waren allerdings ein anderes Kaliber als die alte Mähre Molly, nämlich zwei einigermaßen junge Polizeipferde, die nervös mit den Hufen scharrten.

Großartig, dachte Madeleine zum wiederholten Male, auch das noch. Mehr mit Kraft als Geschicklichkeit stieg er auf, warf einen nicht neidfreien Blick auf die Leichtigkeit, mit der Javert im Sattel saß, und hoffte, daß sein Pferd Erbarmen mit ihm haben würde.

„Micoud ist mit einem Pferd und einigen Eseln Richtung Küste aufgebrochen." Javert gab seinem Pferd mit den Hacken zu verstehen, daß es sich in Bewegung setzen sollte.

Madeleine imitierte die Bewegung, woraufhin sein Tier einen Satz nach vorne machte, dann aber brav hinter dem anderen Pferd hertrabte. „Ich habe schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr auf einem Pferd gesessen," erklärte Madeleine entschuldigend.

„So, so," erwiderte Javert und dachte bei sich, daß der Bürgermeister wie ein Bauer ritt. „Wir werden uns, soweit möglich, entfernt halten und ihm folgen. Wir können ihn damit ihm Auge behalten." Er hob das kleine Fernrohr hoch, welches an seinem Sattel baumelte.

„Dann hoffe ich, daß die Sicht nicht zu schlecht wird," sagte Madeleine und deutete auf ein paar dunkle Wolken, die sich am Horizont zeigten. „Vom Meer her kommt schlechtes Wetter auf."

„Ich bin überrascht, daß ein Mann wie Sie solche Wolken für bedrohlich hält." Javert war schon wieder auffällig wachsam.

Das würdest du auch, wenn du als Bauer aufgewachsen und dann neunzehn Jahre lang Wind und Wetter ausgesetzt gewesen wärest, dachte Madeleine und sagte laut: „Wolken von See her bedeuten selten gutes Wetter am Atlantik."

Sie folgten Micoud in sicherem Abstand eine längere Zeit schweigend. Der Himmel zog sich immer weiter zu. Das Meer war bereits zu riechen, als Micoud Halt macht und mit seinem Pferd und den Eseln ein Stück neben der Straße hinter einigen Büschen rastete.

„Warum macht er hier Halt?" fragte Madeleine.

„Vermutlich ist das der Treffpunkt." Javert sprang vom Pferd. „Was ist hier?" murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Warum ausgerechnet hier?"

Madeleine kletterte vorsichtig von seinem Pferd herunter. „Vielleicht gibt es einen Ziegenpfad, der auf die Straße trifft."

„Warten wir also." Javert blieb stehen und starrte bewegungslos durch sein Fernrohr. Da Madeleine nicht wußte, wie er dabei behilflich sein sollte, ließ er sich auf einem Stein nieder. Langes Stehen strengte ihn mehr an als Gehen oder Laufen, was er Javert nicht sehen lassen wollte. Seine Idee, seinen Feind besser kennenzulernen, war bei dessen Schweigsamkeit nicht wirklich von Erfolg gekrönt...

„Es rührt sich etwas," sagte Javert nach einer Weile.

Madeleine erhob sich und versuchte vergeblich, mit bloßem Auge etwas zu erkennen. Wortlos reichte ihm Javert das Fernrohr. Durch dieses konnte man sehen, wie eine Gruppe von Personen sich von einer kleinen Baumgruppe her Micoud näherte. Jeder trug ein Faß oder ein Bündel auf dem Rücken. „Kommt jetzt der Teil mit der Verhaftung?" fragte Madeleine neugierig.

Javerts Miene wirkte, als habe der Bürgermeister gerade etwas sehr Dummes geäußert. „Nein, dann bekommen wir nur Micoud und die Träger von Küste. Wir werden jetzt Micoud nach Montreuil zurückkehren lassen, prüfen, wohin seine Schmugglerfreunde gehen, vermutlich in irgendein Fischerdorf, und dann verfolgen, wohin die Waren von Ihrem Keller aus geliefert werden."

„Sie sind erfreulich sorgfältig, Javert."

„Es gehört nicht zu meiner Vorgehensweise, jemanden festzunehmen, bevor ich alle Fakten kenne."

„Es freut mich außerordentlich, das zu hören."

Der Blick, den Javert dem Bürgermeister zuwarf, war überaus forschend, doch er erwiderte nichts.

Es dauerte einige weitere Minuten, bis die Fässer und Bündel auf Micouds Eseln verladen und dort durch Stoffbahnen verborgen worden waren, dann setzten sich Micoud und die Tiere in Bewegung. Javert und Madeleine zogen sich von der Straße etwas weiter zurück und beobachteten den Zug. Nachdem dieser an ihnen vorbei war, folgten sie vorsichtig den Personen, die die Ware abgeliefert hatten. Sie verschwanden, wie Javert es gesagt hatte, in den Hütten eines kleinen Fischerdorfes. „Ich frage mich, warum sie das Risiko eingehen, es am hellichten Tage zu tun."

„Das Wetter," antwortete Madeleine zu Javerts Überraschung, denn er hatte nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet.

„Das Wetter?"

„Ich sagte doch, da zieht etwas Unangenehmes von der See heran. Wenn das losbricht, und ich denke, daß das noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit der Fall sein dürfte, wird es nicht möglich sein, die Übergabe zu machen. Die Ware jedoch tagelang in den Hütten zu behalten, könnte gefährlich sein."

„Wie kommt es, daß Sie soviel von Schmuggel verstehen, M. le Maire?" Javert hatte auf einmal etwas lauerndes an sich, was Madeleine durchaus registrierte.

„Sie wollen wissen, ob ich damit Erfahrung habe?" Madeleine lachte leise und mußte diesmal die Wahrheit nicht verstecken. „Nein, das kann ich guten Gewissens verneinen. Aber ich verstehe etwas von dem Wetter und den Menschen hier."

„Ich wollte nicht andeuten, daß Sie Erfahrungen im Schmuggel haben, M. le Maire," erwiderte Javert steif.

„Das habe ich auch nicht angenommen." Madeleine warf einen Blick nach oben. „Wenn wir allerdings nicht noch in dieses Unwetter hineingeraten wollen, schlage ich den Heimweg vor."

Wortlos wendeten sie ihre Pferde und ritten zurück Richtung Montreuil. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, Madeleine grübelte, wieviel Javert tatsächlich ahnte aufgrund seiner Andeutungen, Javert brütete weiter darüber, ob, und vor allem wie, sein Verdacht sich irgendwann erhärten ließe.

In diese Stille hinein zuckte der erste Blitz, sofort gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnerschlag. Madeleines Pferd scheute sofort, stieg vorne hoch, und der Bürgermeister, ohne jede Erfahrung mit einem erschreckten Pferd, ließ sich abwerfen. Madeleine machte einen Versuch, so schnell wie möglich unter den Hufen des mit einem zweiten Blitz endgültig seinen Instinkten gehorchenden Pferdes herauszukommen, doch er war nicht schnell genug. Mit der Hinterhand erwischte ihn das Tier an der Schulter.

Javert war inzwischen vom Pferd gesprungen, griff nach den Zügeln des anderen Pferdes und brachte es dazu stillzustehen. Dann blickte er auf Madeleine herunter, der seinen Kopf mit den Händen schützend am Boden lag und dessen Schulter höllisch schmerzen mußte. Erst jetzt fiel Javert auf, daß die ganze Zeit kein Laut über die Lippen des anderen Mannes gekommen war, weder einer des Erschreckens, noch des Schmerzes. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, M. le Maire?"

„Ich glaube schon." Madeleine setzte sich auf. „Natürlich abgesehen von meiner verletzten Eitelkeit."

„Und die Schulter?"

„Schmerzt. Aber es könnte deutlich schlimmer sein."

In diesem Moment öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen. Der Regen fiel dicht und mit dicken Tropfen, als auch noch heftiger Wind aufkam.

„Meinte ich eben wirklich, es könnte deutlich schlimmer sein?" fragte Madeleine und versuchte, auf die Füße zu kommen, was aufgrund des im Nu aufgeweichten Bodens und der verletzten Schulter gar nicht so leicht war.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, daß wir die Pferde tauschen, M. le Maire. Meines scheint bei Gewitter nicht zu scheuen."

Madeleine nickte dankbar. Die Vorstellung, wieder in den Sattel eines Pferdes zu müssen, irgendeines Pferdes, reichte schon vollkommen. „Ich fürchte, wir werden es nach Montreuil nicht zurückschaffen. Schauen Sie sich die Straße an."

Der Regen hatte innerhalb von wenigen Minuten aus der zuvor einigermaßen komfortablen Straße ein unpassierbares Schlammloch gemacht. Javert seufzte. So ungern er sich von irgend etwas geschlagen gab, und sei es dem Wetter, er mußte zugeben, daß der Bürgermeister recht hatte. Sie würden es in dem Wetter kaum eine Meile weit, geschweige denn bis Montreuil schaffen. Andererseits konnten sie auch schlecht auf der Straße stehenbleiben. Sie waren schon jetzt bis auf die Haut durchnäßt. „Ich erinnere mich an eine Scheune etwa fünf Minuten von hier."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Madeleine machte einen Versuch, in den Sattel zu kommen, und zwang sich, beim Aufsteigen die Schmerzen zu ignorieren.

Javert hatte recht. Es gab tatsächlich eine kleine Scheune an der Straße, auch wenn sie dorthin aufgrund der Straßenverhältnisse fast zehn Minuten brauchten. Sie traten ein, brachten die Pferde in einer Ecke unter und entledigten sich der feuchten Mäntel.

„Ich sollte mir vielleicht Ihre Schulter ansehen," sagte Javert, „nur um sicherzugehen, daß alles in Ordnung ist."

„Nein." Die Antwort Madeleines kam ein wenig zu hastig. „Das ist nicht nötig, es ist nicht so schlimm," fügte er dann hinzu. Wie sollte er sein Hemd so weit öffnen, daß Javert die Schulter untersuchen konnte, aber nicht die verräterischen Ziffern auf der Brust sehen würde?

„Wie Sie meinen, M. le Maire." Javerts Mißtrauen war aufs Neue geweckt. Wenn sein Verdacht richtig war, dann hatte der Bürgermeister jeden Grund, ihn keinen Blick auf seine Schulter werfen zu lassen. Nur, wenn der Inspecteur einen solch konkreten Verdacht hatte, gab es kaum etwas, daß ihn davon abhalten würde zu tun, was nötig war, um diesen Verdacht zu bestätigen. Natürlich gab es auch die theoretische Möglichkeit, daß ein Verdacht ausgeräumt werden konnte, allerdings war es Javert noch nie passiert, daß ein einmal gefaßter Verdacht sich nicht bewahrheitet hätte.

Madeleine ließ sich auf einem Strohballen nieder. Das konnte ja ein gemütlicher Aufenthalt in der Scheune werden, bis sich das Wetter besserte!

Das Schweigen, was die nächsten Minuten herrschte, hing bleischwer in der Luft, zumindest fand Madeleine dies. Javert hingegen wußte genau, daß nichts einen anderen Menschen so sicher zum Sprechen brachte, wie ihn konsequent anzuschweigen. Geduld war die Tugend des Jägers, und M. Madeleine würde seine Beute sein.

„Da wir hier ja wohl noch eine Weile festsitzen," brach Madeleine das Schweigen, „sollten wir die Gelegenheit nutzen, uns ein wenig besser kennenzulernen. Erzählen Sie doch mal, Javert, woher kommen Sie ursprünglich?"

Widerwillig mußte Javert dem Bürgermeister Bewunderung zollen. Der Mensch war ein kommunikatives Wesen, er mußte mit anderen Menschen sprechen. Madeleine tat das einzige, was er in dieser Situation tun konnte, um sie nicht zu unangenehm werden zu lassen oder zuviel von sich selbst preiszugeben; er versuchte, Javert zum Sprechen zu bringen.

„Ich bin in Toulon geboren worden," antwortete Javert, ohne die genaueren Umstände zu erklären, dabei jedoch genau beobachtend, welchen Effekt die Erwähnung von Toulon auf Madeleine haben würde.

Dieser hatte sich jedoch in der Gewalt; er zuckte nicht einmal. „Wie ist Toulon so?" fragte er mit völlig neutraler Stimme.

„Sind Sie noch nie dort gewesen?"

„Ich kenne die Stadt nicht näher." Das war keine Lüge. Die Stadt selbst hatte er nicht kennengelernt, er kannte das Bagno, Teile des Hafens, aber die Stadt selbst nicht. „Was hat Sie vom Süden ausgerechnet nach Montreuil geführt?"

„Meine Pflicht, M. le Maire. Was hat Sie eigentlich nach Montreuil gebracht, wenn Sie die Frage erlauben?"

„Das Schicksal," antwortete Madeleine ebenso einsilbig wie Javert zuvor.

Letzterer nickte langsam. Madeleine oder Jean Valjean – da war sich Javert inzwischen fast sicher – war klug genug, um sich nicht mit ein paar einfachen Tricks in die Falle locken zu lassen. Gut, dann mußten eben größere Geschütze aufgefahren werden. „Man sagt in der Stadt, daß der verstorbene Bischof von Digne ein Verwandter von Ihnen war."

„Ich kannte Monseigneur Myriel, das ist richtig," Madeleines Blick wurde sanft, „aber verwandt waren wir nicht. Trotzdem hat mich sein Tod tief betrübt."

Offenbar hatte der Bürgermeister nicht vor, sich auf gefährliches Terrain locken zu lassen. Er blieb gleichbleibend freundlich und verbindlich, aber er war vorsichtig.

Madeleine versuchte, eine Sitzposition auf dem Strohballen zu finden, die die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter verschwinden ließ oder wenigstens linderte, doch das schien unmöglich. Eine unbedachte Bewegung entlockte seinen Lippen ein fast unhörbares Stöhnen.

Nichtsdestotrotz hörte Javert es und witterte seine Chance. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der er gelehnt hatte, und kam langsam auf Madeleine zu. „Sie sollten mich jetzt wirklich einen Blick auf Ihre Schulter werfen lassen."

„Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, daß das nicht nötig ist." Madeleine stand auf.

„Sie werden mich nicht davon abhalten. Ganz offenkundig haben Sie Schmerzen." Javert kam näher, Madeleine wich zurück, bis er im Rücken die Wand spürte.

„Mir geht es gut, es gibt keinen Grund, daß Sie sich meine Schulter ansehen."

„Gibt es da etwas, das Sie vor mir verbergen wollen, M. le Maire?" Jeder Zentimeter, den er sich Madeleine näherte, machte Javert sicherer in seinem Verdacht.

Madeleines Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft. Gab es noch einen Ausweg? Wie sollte er Javert daran hindern, sein Hemd herunterzuschieben? Weiterer Widerstand würde nur noch mehr Verdacht erregen. Natürlich, er konnte den Inspecteur einfach niederschlagen, aber danach würde es kein Zurück geben, er würde wieder flüchten müssen...

Und auf einmal war sie da, die vielleicht rettende Idee, absurd, tollkühn, und wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit.

Javert stand nun direkt vor ihm. „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt mit den Spielchen aufhören, M. le Maire."

„Da haben Sie recht," sagte Madeleine, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, packte Javert am Kragen, zog ihn an sich und küßte ihn.

Javert blieb stocksteif stehen. Sein Fehler war, daß er die Lippen halb für einen Laut des Erschreckens und des Protestes geöffnet hatte, und daher der forschenden Zunge Madeleines ohne weiteres Einlaß gewährte.

Madeleine schloß die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich völlig auf diesen Kuß, von dem er geglaubt hatte, daß er ihn Überwindung kosten würde. Doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fiel es ihm leicht, Javert zu küssen, besonders als dessen Lippen plötzlich nachgiebig erschienen. Einen endlos langen Moment fühlte es sich gut, fühlte es sich unglaublicherweise richtig an, dann riß sich Javert mit einer heftigen Bewegung los und stolperte taumelnd rückwärts, bis ihn die gegenüberliegende Wand aufhielt.

Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und grimmiger Wildheit starrte er quer durch den Raum Madeleine an, auf dessen Gesicht ein Ausdruck des Triumphes lag.

Der Bürgermeister lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand und blickte Javert an. Sein Plan schien, zumindest vorerst, funktioniert zu haben, der Inspecteur wirkte vollkommen durcheinander und verstört. Madeleine hatte instinktiv geahnt, daß es etwas gab, was Javert mehr fürchtete als alles andere: es war emotionale Nähe. Und so hatte Madeleine das erste getan, was ihm einfiel, um eine solche Nähe herzustellen.

Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war jedoch, daß für einen kurzen Moment etwas da gewesen war, was nichts mit dem Katz- und Maus-Spiel zu tun hatte, das sie beide betrieben. Es war ihm gelungen, aus dem kalten, immer beherrschten Polizisten eine Reaktion hervorzulocken, und verrückterweise macht ihn das unendlich stolz.

Trotz des Chaos, das in ihm tobte, schlug Javert nicht für eine Sekunde den Blick nieder. Er war durcheinander, der Schock darüber, daß der Bürgermeister ihn geküßt hatte, wich nur langsam. Noch niemals hatte ihn jemand geküßt, vor allem nicht auf solche Weise. Es war ihm nicht einmal in Erinnerung, daß seine Mutter ihm irgendwann einen Kuß gegeben hatte, doch Madeleine hatte es getan, als wäre es das Natürlichste von der Welt. Aber es war nicht natürlich. Es war sündig. Er sollte ihn sofort deswegen verhaften – nur war es seit dem Code Napoleon nicht mehr strafbar.

Es erklärte einiges am Verhalten Madeleines, unverheiratet, keine Kinder, keine Geliebte, keine Besuche bei den Straßenmädchen... Er hatte offenbar kein Interesse an Frauen, doch daß ausgerechnet Javert sein Ziel, sein Opfer sein sollte? Es war ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig gelungen, ihn zu stoppen, bevor seine Seele Schaden nehmen konnte.

Madeleine beobachtete den inneren Kampf ihm gegenüber und setzte zum letzten Schlag an. „Ich fürchte, ich muß Sie um Verzeihung bitten, Javert, ich habe da wohl etwas mißverstanden."

Versuchte ihm dieser schändliche Bürgermeister gerade einzureden, er habe ihm Grund gegeben zu glauben, daß ihm eine solche Attacke willkommen wäre? Javert schauderte. Der ganze Vorfall, so sehr er ihn auch verwirrt hatte, macht ihn nur sicherer, daß er Recht hatte. Er wußte genau, was so in den Baracken von Toulon zwischen den Gefangenen vorgegangen war, wieso sollte ausgerechnet Jean Valjean sich davon fern gehalten haben? Und ganz offenbar hatte er Gefallen daran gefunden. Der Bürgermeister hatte damit eine überaus wirksame Methode gefunden, ihn sich vom Leib zu halten, indem er ihn viel zu dicht an sich heran ließ.

Einen Moment lang dachte Javert darüber nach, ob er dies nutzen sollte, um doch noch einen Blick auf die Brust des anderen Mannes zu werfen, doch er brachte es nicht über sich. Da war etwas gewesen zwischen ihnen, was ihm Angst machte, dem er sich nicht noch einmal aussetzen konnte. Es blieb nur, sich weiter in Geduld zu üben und zu warten, daß Madeleine einen Fehler machte.

Dieser atmete auf und ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten, wo er sich zu entspannen versuchte, was anhand der Schmerzen in der Schulter, die er in den letzten Minuten fast vergessen hatte, nicht leicht war. Doch da er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, lag es nicht allein an der Schulter, daß er sich nicht entspannen konnte. Sein verzweifelter Verteidigungsversuch hatte ihn viel tiefer berührt, als er es erwartet hatte oder sich einzugestehen wagte.

Sie wechselten die nächsten Stunden, während der Sturm die Scheune umtobte, kein einziges Wort. Sie starrten sich an, aber keiner sprach. Es war zu verwirrend, und der Verdacht, den Javert hatte, und von dem Madeleine wußte, daß er ihn hatte, belastete sie so sehr, daß jedes Wort fehl am Platze war.

Als sich der Sturm legte, erhob sich Javert, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls gesetzt hatte, vom Fußboden, warf einen Blick nach draußen und sprach die ersten Worte seit Stunden. „Wir sollten es riskieren, den Weg nach Montreuil anzutreten."

Madeleine nickte nur, und ebenso schweigend, wie sie die letzten Stunden verbracht hatten, kehrten sie zurück in die Stadt.

In den folgenden Tagen ließ Javert die Schmugglerbande verhaften, erst diejenigen aus dem Fischerdorf, dann Micoud, und danach wurden überall in Frankreich Verhaftungen vorgenommen. Javert erhielt aus Paris eine Belobigung, über die er sich jedoch nicht wirklich freuen konnte, da sie ihn immer daran erinnerte, was zwischen ihm und dem Bürgermeister vorgefallen war.

Über Monate sprachen Javert und Madeleine nicht mehr miteinander, wenn es nicht gerade ihre jeweiligen Pflichten unerläßlich machten. Doch wenn sie sich begegneten, wagte keiner den anderen aus den Augen zu lassen.

XXX

Es dauerte bis zum Winter, daß die Spannung zwischen dem Bürgermeister und dem Inspecteur der Polizei, die in Montreuil-sur-mer von den Bürgern durchaus bemerkt wurde, sich in einer förmlichen Explosion entlud. Javert nahm eine Prostituierte fest, die einen Bürger attackiert hatte, und der Bürgermeister wies ihn an, die Frau freizulassen.

Javert kochte vor Wut, auch wenn er dies niemanden sehen lassen wollte. Zum zweiten Mal, und diesmal in aller Öffentlichkeit von Madeleine gedemütigt worden zu sein, war zuviel. Er zeigte bei der Polizeipräfektur in Paris Madeleine als entlaufenden Sträfling an und begann, jede seiner Handlungen genau zu beobachten und zu dokumentieren.

Doch dann traf Javert fast der Schlag. Man teilte ihm aus Paris mit, er müsse verrückt sein, da man Jean Valjean verhaftet habe und ihn vor Gericht stellen würde. Es gab nur eine ehrenvolle Lösung für Javert. Er mußte Madeleine sein Fehlverhalten anzeigen und um seine Entlassung bitten. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich von seinen persönlichen Gefühlen, was auch immer diese genau sein mochten, dazu verleiten lassen, eine falsche Anzeige gegen seinen Vorgesetzten zu erstatten.

Aber Madeleine, der Mann mit seiner unerträglichen Güte, weigerte sich, ihn zu entlassen. Er nahm es hin und reichte ihm sogar noch die Hand. Javert wich zurück. „Verzeihung, M. le Maire, das darf nicht sein," stammelte er. Er war vollkommen durcheinander. Wenn M. Madeleine nicht Jean Valjean war, dann war der Vorfall in der Scheune nur auf eine Weise zu erklären, nämlich daß der Bürgermeister es ernst gemeint hatte. Das war eindeutig zuviel für Javert. „Ein Bürgermeister gibt einem Spitzel nicht die Hand. Einem Spitzel, ja. Von dem Moment an, wo ich die Polizeibefugnis mißbraucht habe, bin ich nichts als ein Spitzel. M. le Maire, ich verrichte meinen Dienst, bis ich abgelöst werde," brachte er hervor und floh aus dem Raum.

Sobald es ihm möglich war, machte er sich auf den Weg nach Aras, tätigte dort seine Aussage im Verfahren gegen Champmathieu alias Valjean und kehrte nach Montreuil zurück. Dort verbrachte er eine schlaflose Nacht damit, sich im Bett hin- und herzuwälzen und von Überlegungen quälen zu lassen, wie er Madeleine zukünftig begegnen sollte. Der Gedanke, daß der Bürgermeister offenbar erotische Ambitionen hatte, die ihn betrafen, verunsicherte ihn zutiefst.

Javert war froh, als es Zeit war aufzustehen. Als ihm jedoch der Expreßbote aus Aras den Haftbefehl überreichte und ihm berichtete, was genau dort geschehen war, nachdem er selbst abgefahren war, verließ jegliches Gefühl der Verunsicherung Javert wieder. Er hatte recht gehabt, Madeleine war Valjean, und damit nichts weiter als ein Verbrecher. Er mußte sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen, was zu tun war, denn wie mit Verbrechern zu verfahren war, wußte er seit zwanzig Jahren.

Es gab einige Verzögerungen während der Festnahme, denn anscheinend glaubte die Straßenhure, die Madeleine, oder besser gesagt Valjean, gerade an ihrem Krankenbett besuchte, Javert seit ihretwegen gekommen und starb vor Entsetzen.

Vorher allerdings hatte Valjean den Versuch gemacht, mit Javert unter vier Augen zu sprechen. „Monsieur, ich möchte Ihnen ein Wort ganz unter uns sagen."

„Laut! Sprich laut! Mit mir wird laut gesprochen," entgegnete Javert. Er wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, daß Valjean irgend etwas aus dem Vorfall in der Scheune erwähnen konnte.

„Ich habe eine Bitte an Sie..."

„Ich sage dir, du sollst laut sprechen."

„Aber Sie allein sollen es hören..."

„Wozu denn? Ich höre nicht hin!"

Valjean musterte den Inspecteur und bat ihn dann um drei Tage Aufschub, um Fantines Tochter zu holen. Javert war erleichtert. Also keine Szene, sondern eine so absurde Bitte, die man nur ablehnen konnte.

Nachdem Valjean von dem Leichnam der Frau Abschied genommen hatte, sagte er zu Javert: „Jetzt bin ich ganz der Ihre."

Die Zweideutigkeit dieses Satzes weckte bei Javert Unbehagen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, führte er Valjean ab und brachte ihn ins städtische Gefängnis von Montreuil-sur-mer. Er übernahm es sogar höchstpersönlich, den Gefangenen in seine Zelle zu bringen.

„Zieh den Rock aus," befahl Javert dort.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Valjean irritiert.

„Tu, was ich sage, sonst werde ich dir dabei helfen."

Valjean war alarmiert. Was genau hatte der Inspecteur im Sinn? Er zeigte tatsächlich ein wenig Nerven, als er seinen Rock aufknöpfte und auf der Pritsche ablegte, denn seine Hände zitterten sichtlich.

Javert trat auf ihn zu und blickte zu ihm herunter. Valjean sog scharf den Atem ein. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung riß Javert das Hemd des ehemaligen Bürgermeisters auf. Da prangten sie, fünf Ziffern in die Haut eingebrannt.

Javert nickte grimmig. Er war erleichtert festzustellen, daß Valjean den Kuß in der Scheune nur benutzt hatte, um sein Geheimnis zu bewahren.

Javert wandte sich ab, um die Zelle zu verlassen. Bevor er die Tür schloß, drehte er sich zu Valjean um. „Eine Frage bewegt mich aber doch. Was hättest du eigentlich getan, wenn ich auf das, was du in der Scheune zu beabsichtigen schienst, eingegangen wäre?"

Valjean warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, während er mit aller Würde, die er unter diesen Umständen aufzubringen imstande war, sein Hemd wieder über die Ziffern zog. „Das hätten Sie doch niemals getan, M. l'Inspecteur."

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung schloß Javert die Zellentür. Valjean hatte also seine Reaktion von vorneherein miteinkalkuliert.

Und doch war da dieser kurze Moment gewesen, wo alles möglich gewesen wäre. Irgendein Teil von ihm bedauerte es, daß dieser Moment vorübergegangen war, denn Javert wußte, daß er nicht damit rechnen konnte, jemals wieder so geküßt zu werden...


End file.
